Venganza
by LadyBlueViolet
Summary: One Shot (por ahora). El corazón roto de Dirk se ha visto corrompido por el odio y la sed de venganza. Jake comprobará en su propia piel hasta que punto está dispuesto a llegar para vengarse.


El pasillo era inmenso, pero a Jake se le estaba haciendo alarmantemente corto. Una sensación fria bajaba por su pecho mientras la correa de cuero que traia atada al cuello rozaba su piel. No quería levantar la mirada, pero el violeta constante e intenso saturaba su vista, y no podía arriesgarse a tropezar. Sabía que no tenía mas opción que levantar la mirada enfrentandose a su realidad.

Su captor caminaba ante él, el traje -antes violeta- negro; la correa enrollada en su muñeca, los pasos decididos de botas pesadas resonando en esa intimidante amplitud vacía que era ese castillo. Dirk. El príncipe del corazón. Aquella persona que habia jurado amarle apenas unas semanas antes a toda esa locura, convertido, ahora, en su dueño. No estaba exagerando; una vez que los sirvientes lo postraron ante él, mandó traer un collar de metal, revestido en el interior por cuero. "No quisiera dañar a mi mascota", susurró su vengativa sonrisa mientras lo cerraba en torno a su cuello. Propiedad del Príncipe. Eso rezaba la inscripción metálica del collar.

Obviamente había creido que todo no era más que una broma. Su captura y posterior traslado le parecieron, en un principio, técnicas propias de su ex-novio para traerlo de vuelta. El obligarle a arrodillarse ante él le confundió. Y sólo cuando le miró a los ojos y vio aquel odio alarmante reflejado en sus ojos mientras guardaba la llave del collar comprendió hasta que punto se encontraba su destino en manos de su dueño. Esperaba poder razonar con él una vez llegaran a donde sea que se estaban dirigiendo, tal vez aclarar esa absurda situación. Podía prometerle que no habría ningun tipo de represalia por su parte si simplemente le dejaba marchar sin más. O quizás podría librarse de los pequeños sirvientes antes de que llegaran a esa puerta amenazante que cada vez se encontraba más cerca. Lanzándoles una mirada inquisitoria, solo pudo ver como apartaban la vista, tal vez avergonzados de si mismos, o de su propio príncipe. El susodicho se detuvo repentinamente obligando a Jake a frenar bruscamente para no chocar con él. La puerta se abrió con un crujido seco, y un gesto brusco por parte de Dirk bastó para despedir a los guardianes.

El jalón de la cuerda lo tomó de imprevisto, haciendole trastabillar mientras andaba torpemente adentrandose en la sala. Levantando la mirada, observó aturdido la enorme cama que ocupaba toda su visión. Las sabanas negras de seda captaron su atención momentánea, sobresaltandose al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba de golpe, recordandole la presencia del Príncipe. El saber que no era un calabozo a donde se habían dirigido le tranquilizaba considerablemente, pero aun tenía que hablar con él.

-Dirk, escuchame...-apenas comenzó a girarse cuando sintió dos manos aferrarse a su traje, jalando con brusquedad haciendo saltar los botones en todas direcciones. Su exclamación de sorpresa se vio ahogada contra las sabanas cuando Dirk lo derribó con un golpe seco en la espalda. Jake flexionó las piernas tratando de incorporar su cuerpo pero el peso del cuerpo de su captor lo retuvo contra las sabanas mientras le despojaba de su abrigo y su camisa. Sentir el frio de las sabanas contra su piel alertó sobremanera al chico, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para intentar defenderse; Dirk le tomo por las muñecas retorciendo sus brazos hasta ponerlos en su espalda, y mientras lo sujetaba con una de sus manos, con la otra agarró el extremo de la cuerda enrollandolo alrededor de las muñecas de Jake. Con un nudo rápido lo inmovilizó, y levantandose, retrocedió un paso mientras respiraba hondo tratando de calmarse.

Sentir el cuerpo de Jake bajo el suyo por apenas unos segundos habia sido suficiente para calentarle terriblemente. Temía que el anhelo y el deseo que sentia por el chico pudiera enturbiar su mente más de lo que ya estaba. Bajando su mano hasta su propia entrepierna, la apretó mientras mordia su labio inferior sintiendo un escalofrío de placer. Cuantas malditas veces había soñado con tener a Jake tendido en su cama, indefenso, desnudo, suplicante. Sus labios rogando por más mientras se acariciaba lascivo. Y lo iba a tener. Esa era su venganza particular: quería tomarle, cogerle hasta cansarse, volver al chico adicto a su cuerpo, al sexo que él le iba a ofrecer. Y entonces, solo entonces, él habría ganado.

Jake podía verle desde la cama. Habia conseguido incorporarse hasta quedar sentado, después de comprobar que no podia intentar soltar sus muñecas sin ahogarse en el proceso. Poco a poco empezaba a comprenderlo todo. Por si la cama no había sido lo bastante claro, la poderosa erección que traia el Príncipe en ese momento hablaba por si sola. Lucharía. No podía simplemente rendirse y dejar que Dirk lo tomara sin oponerse. El problema es que con las manos atadas no podía mantener el equilibrio suficiente para usar las piernas. Cuando vio que se dirigía de nuevo hacia él lanzó una patada contra él, pero obviamente perdió el equilibrio ante el movimiento y su espalda aterrizo entre las sabanas, ocasión que aprovechó Dirk para tomarle por los tobillos jalandole hasta el borde de la cama. Pataleó tratando de apartarle mientras el rubio se ocupaba de sacarle las botas. Los pantalones y la ropa interior pronto siguieron el mismo camino. En algun momento había perdido sus lentes por la enorme cama. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba completamente desnudo a merced del Príncipe.

Lo que más le asustaba de todo eso es que Dirk aún no había pronunciado palabra.

-Dirk, basta- Jake intentaba sonar lo más calmado posible-...Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Ha sido una buena broma pero ya estás llegando demasiado lejos.

Silencio.

-Vamos, sólo desátame, me largaré sin ningun tipo de represalia, todo quedará en una simple anécdota, pero...-tragó saliva al ver que ahora el Príncipe gateaba por la cama hacia él-

Se habia cansado de escucharle hablar. No pensaba permitir que esa voz llegara hasta la parte de él que aun le amaba. No. Todo eso quedaba atrás, ahora solo estaba él, su deseo y su venganza. Tomandole por los tobillos levantó sus piernas desequilibrandole, obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo. Con un movimiento ágil se sentó sobre su estómago inmovilizandole, ignorando como el moreno se retorcia bajo él. Clavó sus dedos en el pecho de Jake mientras su mano libre se ocupaba de soltar su propia ropa. La impaciencia le consumia mientras la ropa descendia por su cuerpo, dejando expuesta su pálida piel. Disfrutaba de la expresión de consternación mezclada con terror del moreno, relamiendose excitado al saberse dueño de la situación y de aquel que por tanto tiempo se le había negado.

Jake, desde su privilegiada posición, pudo observar como Dirk se alzaba poniendose en pie en la cama, soltandose el cinturón. Sentía terror, pero no podía apartar la mirada de un espectáculo como aquel. El Príncipe era un ejemplar arrebatador, cada músculo de su cuerpo definido, sin exceso; el pecho lampiño ascendia o descendía segun su respiración; una fina linea de rizado vello de un rubio intenso comenzaba en el vientre, perdiendose despues bajo el pantalón. El cinturon ya estaba suelto; ahora Dirk deslizaba el extremo por el pecho del moreno, erizando su piel. Por un momento temió que fuera a golpearle con él, pero despachandolo con un gesto indiferente se deshizo del objeto. La siguiente parada fue el botón del pantalón, que soltó con deliberada lentitud. La presión de su miembro contra la tela empezaba a ser insoportable, pero no podía evitar recrearse en los ojos aterrados de Jake, que a pesar de todo seguían clavados en él. Metiendo sus pulgares entre la tela y sus caderas, lo descendió lentamente, sintiendo algo de resistencia hasta que finalmente su pene se vió liberado, erecto y palpitante. _Maldito sea, _murmuró en sus pensamientos. No recordaba haber estado tan duro en ninguna otra ocasión. ¿Que diablos tenia él para ponerle asi?

El pantalon pronto terminó en el piso. Deslizó sus dedos por entre los rizos dorados de su entrepierna, recreandose en la visión de Jake desnudo bajo él. La sangre corría a toda velocidad por su cuerpo; los latidos eran bruscos. Era hora de empezar. Inclinandose sobre el cuerpo del moreno, colándose entre sus piernas, sus labios aterrizaron en su cuello. No tardó en separarlos y morder esa piel morena deliciosa, lamiendo a intervalos, recreando sus manos en las caderas del chico. Pequeñas protestas surgian de los labios de Jake, que se retorcía bajo él, provocando únicamente que sus cuerpos se rozaran de maneras aun más escandalosas. Notaba su confusión, podia sentir su cuerpo reaccionando bajo el suyo, sus intentos de resistencia. Pero nada podía hacer ya, pensó mientras sus labios jugueteaban ahora con uno de sus pezones, jalando ligeramente con sus dientes. Sus manos ahora estaban ocupadas en apretar la cola del moreno, ese trasero firme y prieto bajo sus fuertes dedos.

Un movimiento incosciente de cadera siguiendo de un jadeo del Príncipe fue lo que desencadenó una tormenta en la cabeza y el cuerpo de Jake. Aturdido, pudo sentir como su propio miembro empezaba a endurecerse en el vientre de Dirk, antes de soltar un pequeño grito cuando el rubio mordió con fuerza su pezón, haciendo que su espalda se encurvase como respuesta. Las manos de su dueño palpaban su cuerpo con ansia, clavando sus dedos como deseando introducirlos en su piel, como queriendo traspasarle. Los movimientos de cadera cada vez mas frecuentes frotaban ese pene duro y caliente contra el suyo propio, humedeciendolo, provocandole escalofríos de placer que subian por su espalda mientras sus caderas parecían adquirir vida propia, respondiendo incoscientes al ataque incesante de ese cuerpo, esas manos y esos labios que parecían conocer peligrosamente bien todos sus puntos más sensibles y erógenos. Su cuerpo acariciado por las sabanas de seda desordenadas bajo él, el calor arrollador del cuerpo de Dirk sobre el suyo, el aroma cada vez mas intenso de su excitación, el tacto del cuero en su cuello y sus muñecas, la respiración agitada y la humedad de sus miembros estaba llevandole a un infierno de tormento y placer.

Dirk se separó apenas unos segundos, lo suficiente para quitarse las lentes negras dejandolas a un lado. No quería perderse ni un solo matiz de las expresiones de Jake, saboreando de antemano esos labios que se abrian confusos, intentando murmurar una réplica, un reproche, una protesta. Tomándole por el mentón, clavo sus dedos en el rostro del moreno mientras su mano libre bajaba por entre sus cuerpos. Se acercó lo suficiente para deslizar la punta de su lengua por los labios de él, ahora fuertemente cerrados, en un desesperado intento del chico por resistirse. Pero el Príncipe ya habia previsto eso, asi que con un movimiento rápido se apoderó del miembro de Jake, apretandolo con fuerza antes de empezar a agitarlo con ansia. El gemido sorprendido del moreno concedió carta blanca a Dirk, que inmediatamente se apoderó de esos labios que ahora se abrian tratando de respirar, pero que pronto se vieron invadidos por una boca dominante y una lengua ansiosa que pelaba contra la suya.

Jake trató de resistirse, maldita sea si lo intentó, pero esa lengua cálida y humeda invadiendo su boca y apoderandose de la suya mientras que su pene era masturbado con fuerza le impedían pensar razonablemente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ahora su rostro ya no era sostenido, y que estaba respondiendo a ese beso por voluntad propia, mordiendo los labios del Príncipe mientras este murmuraba su nombre con la voz ronca por la excitación. No estaba seguro de en que momento se había perdido de esa manera, pero antes de que pudiera seguir recreandose en los labios del rubio, éste se apartó incorporandose, quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas. Dirk le tomó por la cadera poniendole de lado, sujetando despues una de sus piernas con su hombro. Pasando dos dedos por su lengua mientras Jake le observaba avergonzado, aun masturbandole con su mano libre, se deleitó observando las pequeñas convulsiones incoscientes en el vientre del moreno. Dirigió sus dedos humedos entre las nalgas de su amigo e introdujo el primer dedo de manera brusca, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante mordiendole el vientre. El segundo dedo siguió el mismo camino apenas unos pocos segundos despues. Jake se retorció mientras apretaba los dientes, ocultando su rostro en las sabanas. Su ano se contraia intentando evitar la entrada de esos dedos invasores, pero la brusca masturbación a la que aun era sometido ademas de los dedos del rubio retorciendose en su interior sólo le hacian retorcerse, curvarse, contorsionarse mientras gemia contra las sabanas, mordiendolas en un intento de silenciarse, negándose a concederle a Dirk esta victoria.

Este, por su parte, no podía aguantar ni un solo minuto mas. Necesitaba cogerle ya, en ese mismo momento, embestirle hasta hacerle gritar su nombre. Sacó sus dedos mientras volvia a poner al chico tumbado, le tomó por las caderas y las levantó dejando su trasero expuesto hacia él. Apoyó la punta de su miembro en esa entrada palpitante y con un único movimiento de cadera le introdujo hasta la mitad de su miembro, truncando la negativa desesperada de Jake en un grito de dolor que resonó en la habitación. Apenas le concedió un solo segundo antes de embestir nuevamente, introduciendose por completo en el cuerpo del chico. Cerró los ojos mientras mordia sus labios soltando un gemido largo pero contenido, estremecido al sentir como las entrañas del moreno apretaban su miembro. Maldita sea, se sentía tan prieto, tan ardiente.

La primera embestida le dolió, demasiado. Sentía como le estaba partiendo en dos. Abrió sus ojos humedos, clavandolos en los de su Príncipe, su amo y señor. La expresión de placer que vio en él le hizo odiarle por unos segundos, hasta que la segunda embestida, aun más profunda, le hizo poner los ojos en blanco mientras un ramalazo de dolor seguido por algo parecido al placer recorría su espalda. No se dió cuenta de cuando Dirk rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, ni de cuando soltó la correa que sujetaba sus manos liberandolas. Cuando al fin fue capaz de ser consciente de lo que pasaba, sus labios jadeaban humedos mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cabello de Dirk, y su pene duro golpeaba contra el vientre del rubio en cada movimiento. Dirk le obligó a tirar su rostro hacia atras jalandole del pelo mientras recorria su garganta con la lenga. Las piernas abiertas descaradamente, su cuerpo agitado entre los brazos de su dueño, el sentir como le penetraba profundamente, con movimientos bruscos, casi torpes por la propia excitación, su voz llamandole mientras de hundia en él, los gemidos incontrolables, el calor, el sudor, la piel ardiente y las uñas en la espalda.

-¡Te lo habría dado todo..!- la voz de Dirk le hizo levantar la mirada hacia él, perdido- ¡Si tu tan solo...! ¡Solo necesitaba una maldita oportunidad!-

Ese ultimo grito de troncó en algo parecido a un sollozo y Jake pudo asistir, perdido, al momento de vulnerabilidad que cruzó la mirada de Dirk. Levantó su mano, titubeante, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su rostro, el Príncipe apartó su mano bruscamente mientras ahora sus ojos eran dos pozos de rabia ardiente, de deseo anhelante y venganza. El siguiente embite fue hasta doloroso de lo duro que golpeó, y el moreno gritó cuando Dirk clavó sus dientes en el cuello hasta hacerle sangrar mientras masturbaba furiosamente al chico. Sentir toda aquella rabia, todo aquel deseo, las penetraciones profundas, su pene torturado hasta casi hacerle daño y sentir junto a su oido un gemido ronco de Dirk condujo a Jake al orgasmo mas intenso de su vida, eyaculando con fuerza mientras alzaba su cuerpo consumido por el placer y las convulsiones propias del climax.

Dirk apenas consiguió resistir dos embistes mas, pero el notar el cuerpo de Jake retorciendose por el placer junto al suyo, sus entrañas apretando su miembro como queriendo atraparlo y el moreno gritando su nombre al momento del extasis le hizo correrse abundantemente en el interior del chico, clavando su miembro profundamente en él mientras sus uñas rasguñaban las piel sensible de sus nalgas. Jadeando sin aire, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Jake, el cual se encontraba completamente inmovil, tratando de recuperarse. Aun sin salir de su interior, escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras lamía perezosamente la pequeña herida provocada por sus dientes. Se apartó apenas unos segundos mas tarde, bajando de la cama mientras caminaba hacia los ventanales; con ese cuerpo desnudo, lascivo, pecador. Apartó apenas las cortinas mientras apoyaba su frente caliente en el frio cristal. Una sonrisa diabólica, complacida, llena de lujuria, apareció en su rostro.

La noche recién comenzaba.


End file.
